degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Wikian Zombie Simulator- Trial 1
So I found this zombie simulator and it's awesome so I decided to put some wikians in it and see how we last. The journal entries are hilarious XD 6 wikians. One journey through a zombie apocolypse. 10,000 miles. Fighting off disease, zombies, and the elements. Who will survive the trip? Team Members Jake- Survived Katie- Died 3200m Lizzy- Died 2400m Derek- Survived Ash- Died 5200m CJ- Died 2700m The Journey -Tuesday, 8AM. The journey starts at Washington DC and the group is headed 230 miles to Pittsburgh. Lizzy is adament on playing road games the whole time and Katie is utterly annoyed. Jake is driving and is already fed up with how loud Derek is playing his Lady GaGa CD's. Ash wants everyone to die already. We are off to a good start! -Arrives at Pittsburgh at 5PM. Everyone is already dehydrated and had to whether through a horrible storm. CJ was terrified of the thunder and hid under the seat most of the way which Ash found amusing. -Wednesday 1AM, 470 miles travelled. We entered a hoard of zombies that Jake insisted we try to sneak through, but I mean a huge metal car, hello? We were attacked and they stole $46 (those bitches!) but no one was harmed. Derek then tortures Jake for the dumb decision by changint the music to Katy Perry. -Wednesday 6AM, on our way to Indianapolis, we passed a gravestone that CJ insisted on looking at. It was for a guy named Andy. Then, we were attacked by Andy. Thanks CJ. Ash was furious and forced CJ to sit in the trunk for the remainder of the next run. Jake kicks Derek out of the passenger seat and Lizzy takes his place. She starts painting her nails and Jake becomes nauseas from the smell. He moves to the back and Katie starts driving, but almost runs over a small zombified toddler and veers all over the road. Jake throws Lizzy's nail polish out the window and takes his role as driver back. -Wednesday 3PM, after 880 miles of travel, the first injury is obtained by CJ when he attempts to leap from the trunk while the van is in movement. He lands hard on the pavement and breaks his arm. Lizzy fixes it right away and no serious injuries followed. They are now in farmland and Ash is hungry watching the cornfields. They are running low on food and start to ration it better, which makes Ash crankier. She hisses at Derek when he attempts to sing Zippity-Doo-Da. They continue in silence. -Wednesday 10PM, we have hit the 1000 mile mark and have reached Chicago. In an attempt to take a short cut, Lizzy decides to take a different route than on the map which leads them to an abandoned car collision. The entire road is blocked and it takes them an hour to get back on the right route. Ash then forces Lizzy to wear a chicken hat they found on the side of the road. -Thursday 5AM, a truly devastating run has just occured. After spending an hour finding the right route, a hourde of ravenous zombies attacked the van while everyone was on break. While everyone was split up, Lizzy was bit while shooting a zombie that was eating Jake. CJ was also bit while taking a piss. Both wounds were dressed and the bleeding was stopped, but both now carry the G-virus and health will slowly decline. Everyone (excluding Ash) is saddened, but both victims are determined to help the team make it to safety. -Yet another devastating blow to the group.Thursday 3PM, CJ started getting dizzy from the virus and asked for a bathroom break. After wandering off, the group searched to find him. He was at the bottom of a ravine which Katie tried to scale to save him. She fell and broke her leg which quickly became infected. By the time the group had gotten them both to safety, she was showeing early signs of choldera. Derek is keeping a close eye on her while Ash pays close watch to Lizzy and CJ's conditions. -Thursday 7PM, the group reaches St. Louis which is completely taken over by zombies. Lizzy attempts to speed the process by getting out of the van and shooting zombies in their path, but gets bitten from behind. She is quickly brought back into the van and treated by Ash. -Friday 1AM, 1740 miles. The car swerves on icy roads and Jake cannot control the car. They crash and CJ is pinned under the car when he falls out. Both his leg and his arm are broken, he is in critical condition. -Friday 3AM, spirits are still high but moods are low. Ash only speaks in grunts as of now. Derek has treated Katie's cholera and she is fully restored to health. CJ's is rapidly declining as the group heads to Memphis. -Friday 12PM, the group hits 2000m but disaster strikes. Lizzy's body starts to shut down and Katie can't seem to do anything to stop it. The group is overrun by zombies and lose many supplies. Derek takes over the driving when Jake runs over a dead body which kills the battery. Derek runs off to get food while Jake goes off for a new battery. -Sunday 3PM, 2400 miles. After almost two days with no disasters, everyone was going back to their normal selves. Jake started to drive again, but after aquiring severe road rage, Derek took back the spot. Lizzy and Katie started an ispy competition in which CJ kicked everyone's ass. Lizzy is healed from her dys-whatever, but is soon caught with it again. As the virus inhabits her body, she goes into full shutdown and none of them can bring her back. Jake is forced to shoot her in the head to avoid reanimation. They take a break and give her a proper burial, but CJ can't walk with his one useful leg and falls in her grave 3 times. They say goodbye and head on their way. -Monday 5AM, 2700miles. CJ soon falls extremely ill and is taken over by the virus. Jake shoots and kills him leaving 4 team members remaining. Katie tries to keep spirits up by taking a walk through the desert, but it turns out that a storm comes and they all get soaked. Ash hits Katie with a shovel and they get into a BGC brawl which is broken up by Jake as Derek cheers it on. Katie starts to come down with a fever and is closely watched by Derek. -Tuesday 12PM, 3200 miles. They enter a blizzard and the new battery starts to act up. Ash tries to fix it, but is overrun by a hoard of zombies in the process. She is bit, but the group is hopeful that they will reach safety and the antidote before she turns. Katie starts to come down with typhoid and quickly starts losing health. They run out of fuel and while Jake goes to barter for more with other survivors, Katie unexpectantly dies. Before they can bury her, she reanimates and almost bites Derek. She joins a herd of zombies that chase the remaining three to a strip bar. They now hide out here until the hoard disperses. -Wednesday 7AM, the group reaches Albequerque. They find an abandoned car full of fuel and Ash attempts to grab some, but a zombie was hiding inside and attempts to bite her. She manages to get her arm out of the way in time, but breaks it in the process. She soon comes down with a fever and is kept under close watch by Jake. Derek drives into a hoard of zombies which they find off without a problem. They continue their drive. -Thursday 1AM, 4200 miles, fuel is gone and so is Ash's fever. The three teammates get into a fight when Ash eats the last toaster strudel on the planet without permission. They don't speak to each other for another 300 miles until they find another strip joint and discuss whether or not to check it out. They ultimately decide no. -Friday 6PM, they run out of fuel YET AGAIN. Ash barters with people to get it back, but is attacked by vicious stripper zombies from the joint they passed up. She is bit yet again, but no fever or illness follows. They make it to Las Vegas and lose all their money in gambling so Jake goes back to the stripper joint and gets it all back. Derek is thouroughly impressed. -Sunday 5AM, 5000mile marker, Ash is bit yet again while getting supplies and it seconds from the brink of death when Derek manages to save her. They go more quickly to get Ash to safety, but they know that she doesn't have much time left. They are short on all their supplies except for food which they start to trade with old unnattractive ratchets they find on the sides of the roads. -Monday 2AM, 5200miles, Ash's sickness is gone and she does a celebratory leap, but falls and breaks her leg which soon becomes infected. Out of nowhere, she turns and bites Jake's ear off. He is infected and the two remaining men leave Ash as a zombie as they head for safety. -Tuesday 7PM, 6100 miles, Jake is bitten once again when their van is exploded by a government base they pass. They are overrun by zombies and Jake's leg and arm are broken in the explosion. They manage to reach the safe zone where Jake's wounds are treated and he is injected with the antidote that will keep him alive despite being infected with the virus. The end yay. Category:Blog posts